Drawings
by XxXJudeXxX
Summary: This is a Grimmjow x Reader One-shot. I hope you enjoy it. :)


**Hey my Nekos! My story bleach in our world has just hit 2k views on wattpad! So I said first to comment gets a bleach x reader one-shot of there choice. Well AnaHatsune here is the Grimmjow x Reader one-shot you requested! Hope you enjoy!**

Your pov **(Dream)**

 _This hollow is massive... I don't think I can kill it with all these wounds! You thought. This hollow had cut you many times. In the shoulder, legs, arms and your chest. Just as it was about to finish you off, someone else killed it. When the hollow disappeared you saw a man._

 _He had beautiful bubblegum blue hair and blue eyes to match. On further inspection you realized it was an arrancar! The hollow hole in his chest and Hollow mask fragment on his face gave it away._

 _Then after looking at each other for a minute he started to walk away. "No! Wait! I don't even no your name!" You shouted after him but he was already gone._

 **(End of the dream)**

You awaken from your dream and sigh. It's been a year and you still can't get the blue haired arrancar out of your head. After doing your morning things you headed to your captain's office to see if he needed any help with his work.

"Good morning Captain Ukitake." You greeted your Captain. Next to him Sentaro and Kiyone, who where arguing, stopped arguing and faced you. "Good morning 4th seat." Kiyone and Sentaro said. "Good morning (Y/N)" Your Captain greeted with a soft smile.

"(Y/N), you and Rukia are going to the world of the living. There has been an increase in hollows and we want you two to deal with them." Your Captain informed you.

"Oh thanks for telling me, when do we leave?" You ask. "In about 5 hours." A voice behind you chimed in. "Oh hey Rukia." You smile at your best friend.

 **{Time skip}**

You had packed a backpack full of clothes and personal belongings. You and Rukia had went through the senkaimon and where now at Uraharas. "Well I'll stay here tonight since its so late and go to live in Ichigos closet tomorrow." Rukia said. "Ok I'm going to sleep, night Rukia, Urahara." You say before grabbing your backpack and going to one of the guest rooms in Uraharas shop.

You changed into your pyjamas and sat down on your futon. You grab your backpack and pull your drawing pad out. You loves to drawing and you weren't bad either. Most of your drawings were of your friends or people you no. You flip open the drawing pad.

The drawing that shows is a drawing of the arrancar that saved you.

You had drawn many pictures of the mysteries arrancar. You wanted to meet him, you wanted to no his name and thank him. You didn't even no him but you love him. You closed the pad and smiled before drifting off to sleep, the drawing pad held tightly to your chest.

Ulquiorras pov

"So ulquiorra, I want you to grab her and bring her here." Aizens words played over in my head. I walked into the weird shop where the girl was. I went into the girls room where she was asleep, a drawing pad clutched in her hands. I picked her up and opened a Garganta. Then the man with blond hair who saved that substitute soul reaper and a small raven haired girl ran in.

"OI! WAIT!" The man shouted. "(Y/N)!" The small girl screamed, running towards me. I just walked into the Garganta and closed it.

Your pov

You awake and quickly realize that you weren't in Uraharas shop. You still had your drawing pad in your arms and you were on a hard ground. You stood up, ready to use kido if you had to. You didn't have your Zanpakuto. You turned around and realized you were in a room with the man you hate.

"Aizen..." The man smirked at you. "Why hello there (Y/N) " you hated this man. He tried to constantly get you to be his girlfriend. Aizen also tended to be a massive pervert around you. "Aizen, What do you want!" You shouted at him. "I want you." He says, perviness in his voice.

"Grimmjow! Your gonna take (Y/N) back to your room and make sure she doesn't escape."

Aizen shouted and the door behind you opened. Your eyes widened at who stepped in.

Grimmjows pov

I woke up in the morning. I had that same dream about that girl. I wish I could go back and talk to her instead of walking away. I know this sounds cheesy but from the minute I saw her, I loved her. She looked so cute. But I just let her go. I'm an arrancar, she is a soul reaper. She could never love me. She probably hates me considering I'm an arrancar.

 _Anyway I probably will never see her again_ I thought as I walked along the halls of las notches. Aizen wanted me to take care of a soul reaper he kidnapped. Crazy man. I stand outside, waiting for Aizen to call me in. I've never liked Aizen.

"Grimmjow! Your gonna take (Y/N) back to your room and make sure she doesn't escape."

I hear Aizen call. I open the door and walk in. When my eyes landed on the girl standing there, my heart started to beat faster. It was the same girl I saved 1 year ago. I saw the surprise in her eye when she saw me.

 _Oh god! I can't let Aizen no I saved her! Act like you don't no her!_

"Oh ok Lord Aizen." I sigh, sounding like I hated having to look after the girl. "I'll be at your room tomorrow to get her." Aizen said. The girl got up and followed me out of the room.

 **{Time skip bought to you by Grimm-kitty}**

Your pov

"It's you!" you say once you arrive at the Espadas room.

"I'm Grimmjow jaegerjaquez, 6th Espada. What's your name?" He asks.

"(Y/N). (Y/N) (Y/L/N). 4th seat of squad 13." You introduce yourself. "Your the girl I saved that day 1 year ago." He said smiling. "Yeah. Your the guy who saved me." You say, smiling back softly.

 _He looks even hotter up close! And his voice! It's so sexy!_ You feel your face heat up at your thoughts. "Hey you ok? Your face, it's red." Grimmjow says, concern in his blue eyes.

"Oh! I'm fine!" You exclaim, hiding your face behind your drawing pad.

For the rest of the night, you drew. You new getting out of there would be impossible without your Zanpakuto so whats the point in trying. Also, even though you wouldn't admit it, you enjoyed being with grimmjow. While drawing, Grimmjow talked to you about different things. He told you his past and how he became an arrancar and you told him your past and how you came to join squad 13.

You both enjoyed each others company. "Hey (Y/N), what are you drawing ?" He asked you. You looked down at your drawing and blushed. Your drawing was of grimmjow. He had a soft smile and his eyes had a shine in them. You were so entranced by your drawing that you didn't realize he was looking at the drawing.

"(Y/N) this drawing...it's amazing." He said, a pink tint in his cheeks.

"T-thanks G-grimmjow." Suddenly you felt lips on your own. Your eyes went wide. Grimmjow was kissing you! You closed your eyes and slowly kissed back, loving the feel of his lips on your own. The boy of your dreams was kissing you. You parted from your kiss and looked at him in the eye.

"Grimmjow I... I l-love you. I've loved you since you saved me that day. I got stronger for you so that one day I could repay you for saving me." You confessed. Grimmjow looked shocked before a big sexy smirk spread across his face.

"(Y/N), I loved you from the second I saw you. Your (H/L) (H/C) hair and your beautiful (E/C) eyes. I've never felt like this towards anyone before. I just thought that because I'm an arrancar you would hate me. I guess I was wrong." He pulled you into a hug.

"We're leaving." He said smirking. You blushed as he picked you up bridal style.

"You better hold on to your drawing pad real tight babe." Your face goes a darker red when he calls you babe. He opens up the Garganta to karakura.

"Well well well, what is this." You both froze at the voice. At the door of the sextas room was Aizen. "SCREW YOU AIZEN!" Grimmjow shouted at his, putting his middle finger up.

He then sprinted of through the Garganta into karakura. "Grimm, that was risky!" You say to him as you land outside Uraharas shop. "Dont Worry about it." He said and gave you a light kiss.

He walked into the shop, you still in his arms and saw Urahara, Rukia, Ichigo, Renji, Uryu, Chad, Orihime and Yoruichi all talking. Once they saw Grimmjow they all got into a fighting stance. Zanpakutos where drawn and uryu drawn an arrow.

"GUYS DONT HURT HIM!" You shout, jumping out of his arms and in front of him. They all look at you confused. You then explained what happened from Grimmjow saving you one year ago to now.

After explaining they all seemed to be good with Grimmjow. He was on our side.

 **{Time skip after the war}**

The war was over and Grimmjow was now an ally to the soul society. Grimmjow was excepted to join the 13th division with you. Though some people weren't happy with it at first (which was basically Mayuri wanting to dissect Grimmjow), every one got used to having Grimmjow around.

You both loved each other with all your hearts. Right now you where both cuddling in bed. You where looking at the wall. On there was the same drawing of grimmjow you drew on the day you confessed your love.

"I love you Grimmy." You say, snuggling closer to your blue haired boyfriend.

"I love you too (Y/N)" He purred back.

 **Well that was actually pretty long! Yay! I hope you enjoyed. Sorry if grimmjow seems a bit OCC. I love Grimmjow! He is one of my favourite characters.**

 **(Renji is my favourite!) Hope you liked it AnaHatsune!**

 **Until next time my Nekos bye- Jude xoxox**


End file.
